Two Against Tyre
"Two Against Tyre" is a story based on an unpublished story concerning Eithriall the Gaul, originally written by Robert E. Howard. The story celebrated the pageantry of medieval knighthood, the exoticism of the Orient, the ferocity of the invaders from the steppes, the mysteries of the seraglio and the rise and fall of great dynasties. Major Characters *Eithriall the Gaul, rewritten as Conan in the Marvel Comic series (Previous appearance in CB-28; next appearance in CB-30). Minor Characters *Eithriall (First appearance; dies in this issue.) Iranistanian; also called Ormraxes. Publication history "Two Against Tyre" was more than just historical adventures of Eithriall the Gaul by prolific Texas pulp writer Robert E. Howard, based on an (unfinished draft), printed in 1975, published by Dennis McHaney. Limited edition by Chapbook. McHaney's other booklet that year, "Two Against Tyre", consisted of 900 unnumbered copies, and 600 numbered copies on deluxe paper, using the title of the short story, as the title of the book and lead material in a collection of other REH material. The Howard Collector #12, Spring 1970 printed versions "Two Against Tyre" (originally untitled). Second Book of Robert E. Howard (Zebra: Berkley) also printed versions of this short story. Later, Adapted from the non-Conan story, for Marvel Comics Conan comic publication. "Two Against Tyre," by Robert E. Howard,transformed into "Two Against Turan" from a script by Roy Thomas, and pencils by John Buscema, inks by Ernie Chan (as "Ernie Chua"),featuring an early segment in the adventures of the Cimmerian hero. Howard, of course, is immediately associated with Conan the Barbarian, but he was a popular pulp writer in many genres. Many volumes collect a large portion of his other works, for example, Westerns and fight stories as well as his lesser-known sword and sorcery adventures,were written as Conan yarns published in novel collection and as comic adaption,to fulfill the need for original Conan adventures,based on original Howard material published and unpublished, sometimes rewritten by various other writers to fit into the possible career of Conan. Plot summary Conan of Cimmeria has made it to Aghrapur, capitol of Turan. He witnesses a procession of the idol of the Tarim, honored god among Turanians, and blunders when he mocks the god, setting the mob afire. The Cimmerian fights back the blood-thirsty crowd, and is given timely refuge by Eithriall... or is it Ormraxes?... who needs the help of a burly ally. They are set upon by soldiers of King Yildiz. Eithriall is captured and Conan of Cimmeria left for dead. When Conan of Cimmeria awakes, a hooded man tends his wounds and feeds him, requesting that Conan of Cimmeria help rescue Eithriall. This Conan of Cimmeria does, returning him to the hooded man. The man removes the hood to unveil that he is identical to Eithriall... in fact, that Eithriall is a wizard, and the two are separated halves of each other, who must reunite or perish. Conan of Cimmeria learns that, once reunited, the wizard will be a dark force pledged to crushing all of Turan. Conan of Cimmeria ends the threat before it is unstoppable by throwing a dagger into the jewel that is used remerge Eithriall together with Ormraxes. The two burst into flames and end an future plans of crushing Turan for all time.Turan soldiers enter into the house,seeing the Cimmerian standing into front piles of smoldering ashes. In consideration of this, Conan of Cimmeria is offered a place with the Turanian army's special units. Books The story has been published in the following books: # The Howard Collector #12, Glenn Lord, Spring 1970# Conan of Cimmeria the Barbarian #29, Marvel, August 1973 (rewritten as a Conan of Cimmeria story, "Two Against Turan")# Two Against Tyre, Dennis McHaney, 1975# The Second Book Of Robert E. Howard, Zebra, May 1976# The Howard Collector, Ace, April 1979# The Second Book Of Robert E. Howard, Berkley, March 1980# Lord of Samarcand and Other Adventure Tales of the Old Orient, Bison Books, Ap Adaptations Comics "Two Against Turan!" Adapted from Robert E. Howard's "Two Against Tyre" Publisher Marvel Comics Credits *John Buscema ; Artist *Ernie Chan (aka Ernie Chua);Inker *John Costanza;letterer *Glynis Oliver / Glynis Wein;colorist *Roy Thomas ;Editor *Robert E. Howard;Writer *Roy Thomas;Writer *Characters: Conan *''Conan the Barbarian'' (Vol 1) 29-A by Marvel Conan the Barbarian (Vol 1) 29-A by Marvel Comics References Category:Stories by Robert E. Howard